


I Grieve With Thee

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [107]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: At least with Peter he’s not alone.





	I Grieve With Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644620.html?thread=87443212#t87443212) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Derek can never forgive Peter for Laura’s death. But werewolves are social creatures and they’re the only ones of their family left and he can’t stop himself from seeking his uncle’s comfort. It’s dubious comfort at best, but at least with Peter he’s not alone.

They work through their grief in different ways, though sometimes Derek’s not sure Peter’s grieving at all. Derek’s grief is loud and broken in private, quiet and angry in public. Peter’s grief is harder to pinpoint; sometimes Derek wishes it was more obvious just so he’d know he’s not the only one who misses them.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
